A Horseshoe or Two
by tufted
Summary: She didn't remember him. After all the talks over the horrors of programming Mitsu's, one would think she would. However here she was completely and utterly oblivious after all these years- and at a horse show no less. AU


**Chapter 1**

"And why exactly are we here again?" Vaughn asks very obviously annoyed.

Julia throws her head back in a haughty laugh as she pulls the truck into a parking spot. If you could call it that exactly- it was just an open space on mostly dead grass. "You act like this isn't a rodeo. Reining, barrels, flags, two man? Or did you forget that we are most definitely employed by a ranch owner?"

He sighs lifting his black stetson off of his hair before running his hand through his hair. "I know who we work for," he hisses through his clenched teeth before continuing, "I meant why couldn't Mirabelle go?"

Turning to face him, her nose is scrunched up as if in disgust and her blue eyes could cut through steel. "Mirabelle is better off with the batch of foals, especially when her own mare just gave birth." Turning away before continuing her speech she rolls her eyes at the truck's mirrors. "Just, please try not to step on too many toes," she pauses before adding, "and I meant that figuratively."

She opens the door, steps out, and slams it in one swift motion. The silence buzzes around him and Vaughn finds it suffocating. Placing his hat back on his head that had since been leaning on the window he throws his head back against the headrest.

Clasping his hands behind the headrest as well he lets himself mull over what Julia said. She knew him too well, damnit. She could tell his snide remark on her metaphorical comment from a mile away. He smiles slightly, because in all honesty, it's nice to know that someone knows him that well. That someone's taken time to learn him that well. Not like he'd mention it to her however.

Both him and Julia knew that their Aunt Mirabelle's filly would be fine. Not to mention her mare hadn't given birth that day, weekend, week, or month even. It'd been born in May and it was now very much so June, almost July at that.

Opening his amethyst eyes he notices a group of teenage girls staring at him through the window of the truck. Tapping one of his cowboy boots to the floorboard of the truck he scowls at them. Their smiles vanish just as quickly as they do and he smiles to himself. Pushing his way out into the bright sunlight he mutters something incoherent under his breath. Something along the lines of his cursing the Southern sun and why the hell did he ever decide to move down South? Oh that's right, his stupid cousin begged him to after her employer needed somebody to handle problem horses.

Walking towards the din that's just on the outskirts of the parking area he prepares himself to be lost in the crowd. When he reaches the long stream of people he shoulders his way into the throng with the best of them.

To one on the outside, it would seem as though he was in an extremely bad mood. Hunched shoulders and frequent glares at innocent passersby being enough to promote this idea. However, he was always in a bad mood. Being lost in a crowd was actually one of the rare and simple joys of his job. He didn't have to think, people just moved out of the way when they saw that he had no intentions of moving whatsoever.

He stops at a vending machine somewhere along the way and pulls out a five. It takes him at least five minutes to straighten the dollar before the machine accepts it. Sighing he props his elbow up against the vending machine and proceeds to lean his head against his elbow. By now he knows he's garnered people's attention, but his glare keeps anybody that'd want to help away. It won't let him only buy two drinks, so in the end he's left with four Cokes and one Dr. Pepper. This is due to the fact that the machine ran out of Cokes before he could even finish his order.

Holding the cans of pop in an awkward pyramid shape he makes his way to the where Julia is. When he reaches their part of the stable she's laying back in a foldable chair. Hands lay on top of her eyes to keep the sun out and her hair is splayed out on the back of the chair. She snaps her eyes open when she hears him coming.

"Took you long enough," she mutters darkly as she shades her eyes from the sunlight pouring in around his silhouette.

Returning her glare with his own he walks up towards her. "Do you want a Coke or not?"

Taking the uppermost one she pops the tab, "What do you think?"

Awkwardly shuffling towards the food table that's been laid out outside one of the tack stalls, he sets the drinks down.

"Pistol?" he asks as he picks one of the Coke's up.

"Reining's not until tomorrow," Julia replies easily.

"Slowpoke?"

"Barrel's are later today."

"Louise?"

"Oh, Ellen's already in the practice ring with Scooter. You might want to tack up Louise."

"Thanks, I think I will. Damnit Julia why do you do this to me?"

She giggles beneath her hand the other holding her drink. "God, stop being so uptight. Louise is already tacked up and is annoyed that his rider isn't on him yet."

Glaring at her, he sets his unopen can down and walks towards the stall where the gelding is waiting impatiently. The black and white Quarter Horse glances at him in an annoyed manner with his blue eyes.

Opening the stall he leads Louise out and steps up into the saddle with ease.

Julia grins slyly and says, "Go win some big boy," as she pats the horse down.

"It's only an exhibition," Vaughn points out to her.

She shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Boss thinks it's worth it. That's all we need to know."

Sighing he urges the horse forward through the mass of people and makes his way towards the practice arena. Ellen trots up to him on a flashy chestnut that has two white socks diagonal from each other and a star on his forehead.

"Scooter behaving?" he asks gruffly.

She smiles excitedly, "Yeah, he's done everything I've asked him."

"Stopping?" he asks seriously.

"On a dime," she replies chipper. Her brunette bob is mostly covered by the brown hat but he can still see her chocolate eyes staring back at him.

The silence grows uneasy between the two of them as they continue to trot around the arena. Her posture feels too stiff and straight, proof that she was trained in English first.

Let's see how quickly Scooter can stop, he thinks to himself before turning Louise in front of Ellen. "What is it now?" he asks softly.

Biting her lip Ellen begins, "Sabrina's here to see you."

Throwing his hands up in the air and slightly startling his horse he asks, "She's on the railings isn't she?"

Ellen nods her head and turns her eyes towards the ground.

Snapping his attention towards her he growls, "Eyes up, if your eyes go down-"

"So do you," she answers in a lighter tone and lets a smile grace her face.

He smirks slightly and does a trots to where he sees Sabrina. She's leaning on the fence and everything she's wearing is brand new. Her purple-and-white checkered shirt looks as if it's been ironed and her hair looks strange in two separate braids on either side of her pale face. Her jeans are brand new, as are her boots. When she thinks people aren't looking she can be found grimacing and moving her feet around as if trying to make herself comfortable.

Stopping at the fence he puts on a fake smile that comes off as a grimace. "Hello Sabrina, are you enjoying yourself today?" he asks mechanically, her dad is his boss after all.

"Oh yes! Isn't the sun just so wonderful?" she asks with much enthusiasm.

"Uh, yeah," he answers lamely because less than an hour ago he was cursing the sun. "Well I've got to go," he says slowly, carefully backing Louise until he's far enough away to avoid the awkward conversation for good.

"Well that was awkward," he relays back to Ellen.

She snorts and reminds him that her father is indeed his boss.

"Thanks for the remind," he retorts. "I mean honestly, what is she doing out here? She's not even that good of an English rider. Why is she out here wearing a Western get-up that obviously looks uncomfortable."

Shushing him she replies, "Be nice," before they proceed to leave the arena.

Urging their horses through the crowds they find themselves waiting outside the Arena C. The one that's being used for the events.

A large man at the gate explains his name to be Cain and motions Ellen to go first, so that she can wait for Vaughn to hand off the baton.

It's only when he nods gruffly to the volunteer that he realizes, they never actually practiced. Well, damn, this should be interesting, he thinks to himself.

It's not until he's through the gate and Louise is practically beside himself that he finally snaps back into reality. Handing the baton over to Ellen she takes off on Scooter and they finish with a clean run.

Trotting back through the middle of the arena he slides off of Louise when he reaches the gate. Ellen's waiting with Scooter, her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Scooter looked like he was in charge," was all Vaughn said leaving Ellen crushed.

Walking away, or rather, stomping away, Vaughn made his way back to the barn.

"Here's the damn horse," he mutters as he hands Louise off to Julia.

Rolling her eyes, she takes the Quarter horse's reins in one hand and sets down what appears to be her second coke in the other. Cooing softly, she begins to untack the gelding but glares at Vaughn in her sidelong glances. "Better not have done anything stupid," is all she says, but her words hold weight. They both know that the other knows that Sabrina has graced them with her presence.

"I didn't," he grumbles through clenched teeth.

"Well then make yourself useful and go get some more coke," she replies while unbridling Louise.

He nods and turns on his heel out into the open, because he'll be damned to let her know that Louise's lead rope is on Sugar Plum's stall door.

Of course, that's when all hell breaks loose in his world. Because there she is, standing and in an absurd fashion- but nonetheless it's her.

Auburn hair is pinned back in a meticulous fashion and a hunter jumper outfit is followed suit by one English Boot and one Western Boot. She looks concerned and when he catches sight of her blue eyes, he knows it's her for certain. However, when she spots him, she remains completely and utterly unaffected.

* * *

**Author's Note: So basically this is set in an AU and Chelsea doesn't remember Vaughn. This is definitely not going to be as long as The Heart-Shaped Key and should be slightly more light-hearted. If anyone's wondering- A mitsu is a shorter name for Mitsubishi. In this case I'm talking about the robots and not the cars. Chelsea went to College to be an engineer and that's why she used to talk about the horror's of programming Mitsus. Trust me- they are not fun to program.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

**As always Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism and glowing reviews are beyond welcome. In the mood for flaming? Good luck- this is on your computer screen ;)**


End file.
